One Less Lonely Girl
by twilightgirl1395
Summary: A one-shot about Edward being Bella's best friend, andhe secretly loves her. just read to find out the rest. Story is better than summary! PLEASE R


**A/N ok, so I was just listening to OLLG by Justin Bieber, and was like OME I have to write a fanfic about this! Lol**

EPOV

I've heard this over and over… tons of time it's always the same. Except this time it's much worse! I'm going to KILL Jacob Black!

My best friend's heart has been broken again. In the process breaking mine too. Yes, I'm in love with my best friend, but she doesn't know it. "I-I think I'm going to be alright now." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"yeah." She replied and walked out of my room.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HER!?!" My pixie of a sister yelled bounding into my room.

"After the talent show." I decided.

"YAY" , she squealed.

* * *

AT THE TALENT SHOW

EPOV

The talent show has been hilarious!

First, Jasper and Emmett, Bella's brothers, sang "Thug Story" by Taylor Swift and T-Pain….yeah…creepy!

Then Alice and my other sister, Rosalie, sang "It's A Girl Thing" by Jesse Lee, they were great.

AND reluctantly Bella sang "Forevermore" by Chandler Nash(A/N if you have never heard this song check it out!!!)

She was amazing! There were others, but I didn't watch them, I was too busy preparing.

Then I heard the announcer, "AND THE WINNER IS…..FOR HILARITY……EMMETT AND JASPER SWAN!!!"

The crowd went crazy, Then erupted in laughter.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Now that the talent show is over, we have someone who would like to play an original song…so Edward Cullen COME ON OUT!"

I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage.

"Ok this is for my best friend, Bella Swan." After I said this I heard all the girls "awww" and the guys whistled.

Song: One Less Lonely Girl. By Justin Bieber

_Alright let's go_

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

How many I told yous and start overs and shoulders have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take them back  
Tell me that how many either ors  
But no more if you let me inside of your inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you  
(you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine, in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs I saw you taping back  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more, if you let me inside or your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

I can fix up your broken heart (heart)  
I can give you a brand new start (start)  
I can make you believe (ya)  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me

Her heart's locked and know what i got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea) _[x2]__  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Only you shawty

Once I finished the song I looked towards the edge of the stage, and there was Bella.

She ran to me and kissed me, and once we broke apart, I said "I love you"

And her reply was "Finally"

**Ok so it isn't the best in the world, but I just thought it was cute! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!**


End file.
